High Elf (race)
The High Elves, or Turhys, are the Immortal Elves. They are the most ancient of the Sentient Races. They are also now an extinct race. History The oldest remains of the Turhys Civilization were found on Seefell, dating back to about 300,000 BI. Most of this history has been lost or long forgotten. They spread across all the known continents. As other races gained sentience, the Turhys coaxed them into peaceful co-existence. It was not always successful, and many bloody race wars did occur. The Turhys saw themselves as the Stewards of the Sentient Races. The center of Turhys civilization was on the continent of Franzenaley. The capital of was called Turhys Center. For thousands and tens of thousands of years, the civilization thrived. As the immortal elves lived on, they became disconnected from the world around them. They lost interest in all things and started observing the other races with no emotional attachments. They started to neglect the stewardship, and other powerful races started to enslave the weaker sentients. The dragon lord Blackthorn was a warlord who attacked the various sentients on the continent of Scottlund in the year 1323 BI with the intent on conquering and enslaving all. Vorian, a powerful Turhys steward, woke the fighting spirit out of many Turhys, including his parents Dharrius and Vagna, and his long-time adventuring partners Ellistar, and Boralli. They rallied the Scottish Confederacy and other adventurers from around the continents, including the Knights of Geheris Scott, and centaur archers. They forced the dragons back and captured Blackthorn, but Vorian died in the use of magic. The defenders all go a little crazy, and put Blackthorn on trial for war crimes. They created Tribunal made up of Morund Broadhelm, the giant thane; Mittril Zonark, a dwarven lord; and Dharrius. Driven by his need for vengeance, Dharrius, with the assistance of myself and Ellistar and the gem magic of Mittril Zonark, created the Jewel of Justice – Vo’Annience. It was born out of the fire of vengeance, and it gained a rudimentary intelligence. Dharrius took Vo’Annience and touched the dragon with it. Blackthorn turned to earth. Sand, mud, dirt, rocks, stone. For a moment, he was a massive statue, then he crumbled. This horrified the Turhys, in particular Vorian's mother Vagna. In despair, Vagna spent time with her father Fier. Her pain re-awakened the lust for life in Fier, and he spent the next several hundred years planning with Vagna and Dharrius. Fier convinced Zorn the Ancient to hold a family council. Among those attending were Shandra and Cohl; Vahn and Sessa; Fedra and Androse; Dharrius and Vagna; and Fier. After much debate, they decide to try to force the Evolution of the Elves. In 1000 BI, convinced by Lord Fier (a powerful elven mage), 100,000 Turhys, led by Zorn the Ancient, gathered in Seefell to force their own evolution. The Dark Chaos - the Gnarrhys - is created. Out of the 100,000, the Ancient and nine of his children survive the onslought of change. Rhys across the Achar are affected, turning the Turhys into mortals. The very land where the proud city once stood became a mutable, dangerous area now known as Makeshift. The Last Nine included Zorn the Ancient, Shandra the Mother of the Light Elves, Cohl the Father of the Light Elves, Dharrius the Father of the Dark Elves, Vagna the Mother of the Dark Elves, Fedra the Mother of the Wood Elves, Androse the Father of the Wood Elves, Vahn the Father of the Sea Elves and Sessa the Mother of the Sea Elves. After the event, the children that the Turhys had were also mortal. Physical Characteristics *'Height': Male Average Height 5'5"-6'4"; Female Average Height 5'0"-6'0" *'Weight': The High Elves were much more slender than humans. Male Average Mass 130-150 lbs; Female 90-110 lbs *'Skin Coloration': Ranges from alabaster to coppery to almost black *'Hair Coloration': Ranges from platinum blond to red to brown to black *'Eyes': In general, eyes are three times as big as humans, allowing more light to filter in. Noses are proportionally smalelr. Iris color ranges from pale gray to violet to green to reddish brown to hazel to nearly black *'Digits': Elves have four digits at the end of each limb. The arms have three fingers and a thumb, while the toes have four toes of decreasing size from the center out.